Dread
by KamiyaYoriko
Summary: Everyone has dread in their souls. And if you can't handle it right, it becomes insanity in the end. A story about Liz wishing to be stronger. KidxLiz.
1. Eight Shots

_She was afraid of many things._

"Liz, Patty! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

_She hated monsters, bugs, snakes, mice, frogs, dogs, mummies, and ghosts. She was terribly afraid of school examinations, storms, thunders, and illness._

_And death._

Liz looked at her sister, and both of them transformed into pistols, jumping in the air and letting Kid get them instantly and point them at the giant snail in front of him.

_However, she hadn't known before that she was so terrified of snails she couldn't even do anything but tremble in his meister's hand._

"I'll take your soul!" he shouted, and pulled the triggers.

One of the pistols fired, but the other one didn't. Kid shot again, with the same result. He gave a surprised groan, looking at the weapons he held in both of his hands, his mind filled with anger. _No way._ His stupid partners are making him totally asymmetrical. The snail opened its mouth, shooting a solid ball of wavelength at the boy, but Kid quickly rolled away.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" he shouted at his weapons.

"It wasn't meh~" Patty answered, laughing.

"Liz?"

She wanted to answer, she wanted to say "I'm sorry", but words just weren't able to leave her lips. The only thing she saw was the big and scary snail in front of her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the fear she felt.

"Liz?" Kid repeated. "What's wrong with you?"

"I... Can't.. Aa..." Liz suddenly changed back into human almost crying, grabbing Kid's arm, still not being able to speak. She closed her eyes to keep the image of the snail out of her sight.

"Watch out!" Kid yelled at her, pushing her away from another wavelength ball shot out by the snail. With the pistol-formed, confused Patty in his hand, he tried to jump away, but it was too late. The snail's attack hit him on the stomach, tossing him about ten metres backward.

"Kid!" the two girls cried out his name at the same time, Liz immediately rushed toward him. He tightened his fingers around Patty, sending her the message "don't transform back!" without words. He tried to get up, but could barely move his limbs.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, getting down to her knees next to her meister.

Kid slowly lifted up his arm, took Liz's hand and gave Patty to her. Liz noticed something dark under his body, and realized that it was blood.

"Take its soul..." he whispered.

"But I..."

"Don't worry, just take it." he gasped out in a low voice, losing consciousness.

Liz took a deep breath while standing up, her legs were shaking. Looking down at her fainted partner somehow gave her a little courage. She has to shoot. Or else all of them would die. The snail set off toward her, and she felt her whole body paralyzed by fear.

"Go for it, Sis! Go for it!" Patty encouraged her. Liz felt her mind cleaned by her cheerful voice. _It's all right._

And she closed her eyes, and lifted up the pistol, pointing at their enemy.

_One shot._

_Two shots._

_Three shots._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight. Because eight was a symmetrical number._

And the world fell apart.

**AN:  
Despite writing the opposite in my profile, I finally decided to make a fanfiction longer that 1 chapter. Thanks Lafeedeslilas for the snail (even though it didn't come out so funny, I can't write funny things no matter how hard I try DX) and for inspiring me by her amazing work ^^  
My English still isn't perfect, but I hope it's fine.  
Oh, and review, please! I would like to know how many of you want me to continue this story XD**


	2. Awakening

_Darkness. Fear. Cold. Monsters._

_"It was your fault. If you weren't so coward, he wouldn't have got injured."_

_"I couldn't... There was a monster... I was so scared..."_

_"A weapon's duty is to protect its meister no matter what. Have you forgotten?"_

_A body. His body. A huge bloodstain on his shirt, a blank look in his golden eyes. No breathing. No pulse. No obsession for symmetry. Lifeless._

_"It's your fault. You're weak."_

_"No!"_

"No..."

"Ooh! She's mumblin'~"

A bright sunlight went through her lids, she slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was very blurry, so she blinked a few times before looking around. She was lying in a comfortable, warm bed, with a snow-white pillow under her head. Around her she felt a strong scent of medicine, and next to her bed, she saw the silhouette of a blond-haired person.

_The school's infirmary._

Liz shook her head, her sight became sharper. The first thing she saw clearly was the smiling face of her sister. Patty was sitting on a chair next to the bed, swaying her legs. Liz smiled back at her. She seemed to be okay.

Then her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She sat up, crying out Kid's name loud, hoping that there would be an answer.

"I'm here, Liz."

He was lying in the other bed, behind Patty's back. He didn't wear a shirt, so the white bandages around his chest were visible. There were also bandages around his head, covering the so-hated white stripes on the left side of his hair. Seeing him being all right, Liz suddenly felt her heart rising.

"Thank goodness! I thought you... You... Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't die that easily" he smiled at her. "Besides, I'm feeling perfectly well. I look symmetrical with these."

He pointed at the bandages around his head. Patty laughed at the comment.

Liz stood up, passed by her sister, and flopped down on his bed, her arms around his shoulders. It wasn't fair. He was suffering because of her, she almost caused him to die, and he was sitting there, smiling at her as if nothing had happened. He should have blamed her for everything. He should have hated her. If only she hadn't been so coward...

"Hey, what are you doing? It isn't like you..." Kid asked in a confused voice.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry I did nothing to protect you. I'll never forgive myself."

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked, taking her hands. "It wasn't your fault. The only one responsible for it was that snail. It was the one that shot me, not you. You did nothing wrong."

"But I... You couldn't fight because of me. That's why you got that damage."

"Let's just forget about it, okay? Everybody's fine after all."

Liz nodded, wiping her face with her hand.

"Speaking about that _thing_, did we kill it? I can't remember what happened in the end."

"Yup, I ate its soul." Patty answered, still with the same confused face that she made when Liz had hugged Kid. "It was sooooo good! And you were so amazing when shooting it, Sis!"

"Really?" Liz asked, forcing herself to smile. "Thanks, Patty."

Her mind was full of thoughts, full of self-accusation and despair. Back then, when talking to Maka after Soul had got that huge scar on his chest, she hadn't understood. Now she did. She wanted to do something about it. She was a weapon after all. Weapons need to protect technicians.

_You're weak._

_It's your fault._

_You're weak._

_Weak._

_Weak._

_Weak._

She tightened her grip on his fingers.

**AN:  
Yes, I know that Liz is acting exactly like Maka did when Soul was cut by Crona XD It wasn't on purpose, I noticed it while writing this chapter. I'm sorry, nothing special happened in this, but I hope you'll still like it and write reviews ^^**


	3. Insomnia

Even many hours later, at night, after Patty had gone home and Kid had fallen asleep, Liz wasn't able to make that damned thought disappear from her head. What if she really was weak? What if she wouldn't ever be able to protect her partners? Maybe next time it would be Patty who got injured because of her. Or maybe something worse would happen. A much more terrible thing. The image of Kid's dead, lifeless body that she had seen in her nightmare didn't stop haunting her. She gave a sigh - she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

_I must get stronger. I have to. I want to._

She was sitting in her bed, hugging her legs tight, staring at the moonlight filtered in the room through the window next to Kid's bed. His face seemed to be so calm in the pale, white light. Liz smiled unwillingly when looking at him. At home she couldn't watch him sleeping often, since they had separate rooms, but now it made her feel better seeing him sleeping so peacefully, breathing quietly, hugging his pillow, smiling in his dream, maybe dreaming about something symmetrical.

But he was there in that infirmary because of her. He got those injuries because of her cowardice. And in spite of being aware of this fact, she couldn't do anything for him at that moment, but watch him sleeping and fake a smile, even though being the only one awaken in the room so that nobody saw her expression. She felt so miserable.

He turned round in his sleep, making Liz twitch a little at the sudden motion. He gave a very quiet groan and hugged his pillow tighter.

_He's so cute like this._

Liz got out of her bed silently and carefully. She tiptoed to him slowly, and sat down on his bed, leaning down toward him. It was a strange feeling. Being so close to him, however, he had no clue about it. She closed her eyes and leant closer and closer, until their foreheads touched. She felt the warm air that came out repeatedly of his half-opened mouth, heard the voice of his breath, smelt his nice scent, and wished that moment had lasted forever.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, putting her hand on his head, touching his dark hair where the bandages didn't cover it. Her fingers softly made a move to his face. His skin felt warm and his cheek was red, he still possibly had a high fever. No wonder, after that terrible, powerful attack he had got. Liz suddenly felt her body shake when recalling that moment.

_God, he really is lucky._

But what if next time he won't be? No matter what he was, how powerful his wavelength was, no matter his shinigami body, he wasn't immortal. He wasn't unbeatable. He wasn't invulnerable. That's why he had her and Patty by his side. But who would want a weapon that can't even protect her meister? She was nowhere near her little sister. Patty was never afraid of anything, she could laugh even at the most terrifying monsters... Why did Kid even accept her as his weapon?

As she put her hand on his temple, he suddenly moved his head, making a groan in his sleep.

"Asymmetry... no... disorganized... disgusting..."

She gave a sigh. So he was having a nightmare. OCD didn't leave him alone even in his dreams. _Symmetry..._ Poor Kid. It mustn't be easy to live like this.

_Symmetry._

Something about this word troubled her.

_Symmetry. What if it's..._

Yes, it was that. She didn't want to think of it, she wished that she could just ignore it, but still, it was that. Symmetry was the reason why he held her. He didn't care that she was weak and coward as long as, in her weapon form, she looked exactly like Patty.

_How cruel._

Liz stood up and went back to her bed. She felt anger filling her mind and heating her body. _Stupid OCD... Stupid symmetry._

Somewhere out in Death City, a clock struck two.

_I'm a weapon. I can't be weak._

_I must get stronger._

_I must get stronger for his sake. To be able to protect him._

She tried to remain as quiet as possible when bursting into tears.

**AN:  
Oh, yeah, another chapter, in which nothing really happened ^^; But at least I find it kinda cute, it was fun to write this one. And I promise that there will be some action in the next chapter.  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews, everyone, they really made me happy ^^**


	4. Blessed Curse

Setting the table for two instead of three at home, seeing the empty desk between her and Patty at school, answering all the questions that their worried classmates kept asking, paying Kid a visit in the infirmary every afternoon - all of these things blocked Liz from forgetting about blaming herself. Patty was all right, she had always been like this, she could easily handle situations like that. But it was different for her, since she hadn't done anything wrong. She had remained cheerful when taking a look at that terrible snail, she hadn't been paralyzed by fear, she hadn't failed to fire when Kid had wanted to attack.

Liz tried very hard to hide her worries when talking to her friends. She didn't want anyone notice that something was wrong, even Maka, though being certain of that she would have understood her feelings. She tried to act the same way as before, but when she was alone, she always kept thinking about the same thing, that blessed and cursed word that had changed her life back then.

_Symmetry._

Without that word, she and her sister would have never been able to become Kid's partners. They would have never gotten to know him. And she would have never been so close to him. Having the same shape as pistols was enough for him to ask them to be his weapons. No matter that one of them was unable to execute her duty. All because of damned symmetry.

_I must get stronger._

She decided to do it for real. To be worthy of being his weapon.

That day, when Kid was finally allowed to leave the infirmary, Liz felt terrible but very happy at the same time. She was at home making dinner, waiting for him and Patty to arrive. However, she was afraid of the moment she had to look at him.

"We're home!" she suddenly heard Patty's cheerful voice from the hall. She immediately rushed out to greet them. Kid was standing next to her sister, without bandages, a warm smile on his pale face. Without thinking, she stepped toward him and embraced him tight. Not that she hadn't seen him in a while, they met that afternoon in the infirmary. She just felt like it.

"What's with this sudden emotional behaviour?" he asked while hugging her back. She let go of him blushing, turning her back at him.

"I'm not emotional." she answered while going back to the kitchen, hearing Patty's laughter behind her.

---

Since Kid had got injured by that snail, Liz had been afraid of going on a new mission. However, the time for that had arrived soon. The three of them were standing in front of some ruins somewhere near Cusco, waiting for Kid to sense the evil soul they were looking for. Patty was squatted, poking some stones with her finger, quietly humming. Liz gave a sigh.

"Hey, Kid, how long do you plan to stay here and do nothing?"

"I'm trying to sense what's waiting for us in there." he answered, scratching his head. "But now that you say, it might be easier if we get closer."

As soon as they entered the old, ruined town, Liz immediately regretted making a complaint before. Her whole body shivered just by looking at the ruins around them. But she decided to remain calm no matter what. She had to be strong. But still she made a quiet cry when Kid suddenly stopped and stared at the ruins of a temple in front of them.

"There she is." he said, frowning his eyebrows. "Mama Ocllo. This wavelength... I know this type. It won't be that difficult, but this wavelength might have some strange effect on you, if you have doubt in your souls. So be careful, you two!"

Patty answered with a laughter, but Liz twitched.

"I don't care any wavelengths" she noted, "but I really hate places like this. They're usually full of ghosts."

Kid smiled at them, and clapped his hands.

"Right, let's go in!"

"Yeeees~" Patty said happily, following Kid into the ruined building. Liz made a groan and went after them.

It was even more scary inside. Darkness everywhere, expect for the middle of the temple, where the ceiling had fallen down and the sunlight could get in. Liz stopped, and grabbed Patty's arm.

"Something is there!" she said, pointing at the beaming light. Patty leant forward, blinking, Kid also gave a look at it. She was right.

The pre-kishin Mama Ocllo looked so different than the others they had beaten before that, at first, they didn't even realize that she was their enemy. She looked like an angel, or a goddess, with a warm light around her body. So beautiful, yet so terrifying. There was something extremely frightening in her eyes, but Liz wasn't able to take hers off them.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid said without thinking. The girls transformed, Kid caught them and pointed them to the villain. "I'll take your soul!" Then he shot.

_"Do you want to be strong?"_

As he pulled the trigger, Liz felt her fear rising hard. Before she could do anything about it, she released the shot, a much more powerful one than her sister did.

_"Strong?"_

"What's wrong?" Kid shouted, his left hand, in which he held Liz, shaking. "Liz, is that you again? You're shooting asymmetrically!"

Again with symmetry. Again with that word. The reason why she had felt guilty for such a long time. Not being worthy of him, yet, along with Patty, being the only weapon he was able to hold. Because they looked alike as pistols.

_"Do you want to be strong?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

**AN:  
Huh, I think the second part is lame :S But at least it's done. I kinda started to dislike this story though. And yeah, their mission must be in Peru, and Inca mythology rulez :D The best part of writing this chapter was reading about Inca culture, it's quite interesting, though I didn't use too much of it in my story ^^;  
And thanks for your reviews again, I hope you'll write on this chapter too ^^**


	5. Eliminate

Wherever she looked, she saw them. They surrounded her. Mummies that she had met in the pyramid of Anubis, ghosts from the Black Dragon, huge, scary creatures making a disturbing noise. Liz screamed over and over again, she could hardly breathe, she was gasping for air, shaking, trembling, wishing for this whole nightmare to disappear, but it didn't.

_"My, my, don't tell me that you're a shinigami's weapon."_

She heard the voice from above, but still, it sounded so close as if it had come from her mind.

_"Don't act like this. You said that you want to be stronger."_

"I don't know what to do about it..." she said, thinking of Crona unwillingly.

_"It's obvious, eliminate them."_

"How can I do that?"

_"Close your eyes. They'll disappear then. You'll never see them anymore."_

Liz did so, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, the noise stopped, and there was nothing but darkness around her. However, deep inside her soul, she realized that silence was even scarier than the noise. She felt safe, yet so vulnerable.

"They're gone."

_"See? You can get rid of all the bad things like this. Leave everything that scares you behind, keep them away from yourself, and you'll be free of dread. You won't be afraid anymore. You'll get the courage you desire."_

"All this by closing my eyes?"

_"Yes, by closing your eyes. And your soul. Close it, lock it, don't let anyone touch it."_

It seemed to be so easy, such a tiny motion would be enough to get rid of the weakness inside of her. _Don't let anyone touch it._ But she wasn't alone, she had her technician and her sister, and that moment she was longing so badly for them to touch her soul, even though being aware of that they had left her, they were nowhere around...

"I don't want to do that." she finally said.

_"I know you do."_

She appeared in front of her, walking toward her, Liz could see her frightening, dark orbs and her wintry smile through her tightly closed eyes.

---

"What's wrong?"

Kid stood motionless, with the two pistols in his hands and a confused, almost terrified look in his golden eyes.

"Liz, what's happening? Why is your wavelength fading?"

The next moment he felt his hand burning as the pistol suddenly became steaming hot. He quickly, reflexly let her go and heard the voice of her knocking on the floor. When he looked at her, she had already changed back to her human form, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs, her forehead on her knees, hiding her face.

"Liz!"

He rushed there along with Patty, who had also changed back, leant down to her, put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her, calling her name again and again, getting no answer, until he heard Mama Ocllo's cruel laughter behind him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked despairingly.

"Let's say that she... surrendered." she answered, getting closer. Kid let go of his partner and stood up, with anger burning in his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted.

"And may I ask how you intend to do it? Without her, you don't have the precious symmetry that you worship so much."

"I'll do it with my bare hands!"

With that, he pitched into her.

**AN:  
Huh, quite a short chapter, sorrysorrysorry ^^; I wanted to update earlier, but I was on a holiday last week, so I couldn't.  
And thank you for the reviews, everyone ^^**


	6. Faith

For the first time in his life, Kid wanted to kill so badly that he didn't care about anything else at all. He didn't care about the confused look in Patty's huge, blue eyes, or the weak, slowly changing wavelength that he had felt in Liz. He didn't care about Mama Ocllo being so strong that she had been able to affect his partner's mind. He didn't even care about symmetry that once. Strikes and kicks, blows and punches, he just wasn't able to stop, even though she dodged all of his movements.

"How pathetic." she noted, smirking at him. "If that's a shinigami's true power, then I'll easily destroy your father's lame school."

"Just shut up and die, you bastard!"

"You are too rude to women, shinigami boy. I'll teach you how to talk to us. First, how about this?"

With that, she stretched her arm, shooting plenty of tiny pins toward him, each making a wound on his pale skin. He closed his eyes and tried to shield himself by crossing his arms in front of his face, but the pins kept wounding him, until blood started to run down on his forehead.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped. He could still hear the voice of the pins, but didn't feel anything at all. He slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he would see.

Patty was standing in front of him, her arms opened wide, protecting him from Mama Ocllo's attack. He could see her painful expression and the dirty bloodstains in her blond hair.

"You..."

He couldn't stop staring at her face twitching at the pain she felt, her tightly closed eyes, her messy clothes, her bloody wounds...

"Patty..."

The pre-kishin cut off the attack, still with the same annoying, evil smile on her face.

"What a foolish girl, protecting a useless guy like you with her own body..."

"How dare you lay a finger on my weapons?" Kid cried. "I will--"

"It's okay." Patty interrupted in a frightfully low voice, making a little laughter before she collapsed. "At least it isn't you, Kid. Besides... you can only fight when both of us are around, and... Liz can't help you now, so it doesn't really matter..."

Still, being barely conscious, she was smiling at him, and as he looked into her eyes, he realized that he had never felt his mind so clear and sane before. For a long, endless moment he stood there, his eyes on his partner, who had finally pulled herself together and slowly managed to stand up again, searching for her technician's glance. Then she turned around, facing Mama Ocllo.

And Kid suddenly figured out what she intended to do. He had never seen those big, ocean-colored orbs looking so confident. Her whole self seemed to be a big contradiction, with the usual weird smile on her face, and the hard look in her eyes. She was surely serious this time.

"Go, Kid, get her back!" her voice sounded so cheerful as if they had been talking at home in the living room, watching the TV with a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. And it gave him very much strength.

"Yeah." he answered, then turned around and ran to Liz. He tried not to listen to the sounds around him, he concentrated on reaching her, touching her, wrapping his arms around her.

It was his first time entering her soul.

He saw darkness and felt emptiness around him. There was no floor under his feet, yet he was able to take steps forward. He started to run, trying to sense a soul wavelength somewhere around him. It had to be there.

_Liz!_

_Liz!_

_Liz!_

He tried to call her name many times, but his voice was swallowed up by the dense, frightening darkness. However, he was certain that she was there, despite he didn't feel her presence at all. He didn't have cared even if she had some kind of soul protection or anything else on her, he just had to find her no matter what, before anything happened to Patty.

After a few minutes of running, a soft, white light appeared in front of him, and he started to chase it. It was distant and pale, but it was her soul for sure. He started to run faster and faster, and soon the light came closer, close enough to touch it with the top of his fingers. It was warm, and he felt it beating weakly. He closed his eyes as he took it into his hands. He felt that nice feeling he always had during their soul resonance, warmth went through his body, and for a moment he forgot about what he had come here for, he wanted that feeling to last forever.

Then he opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place again, but this time, he could see through the darkness. She was there in front of his eyes, with her back to him, standing all alone under dark stormclouds with scores of huge locks around. She didn't notice that he was there.

He moved toward her, and gave a qiuet sigh.

"Liz, it's me."

**AN:  
The story is almost finished ^^  
It's true that this fanfic is mainly about Liz and Kid, but I thought that Patty needed more attention, so I gave her some role. By the way, it's my favorite chapter.  
Your reviews are making me very happy, so keep writing, please ^^**


	7. Dread

Liz turned around, looking into the shining golden eyes that were filled with worry. It was a strange moment - in the place of dread, two people met, with despair in their souls, but they somehow made each other's heart filled with hope.

Kid looked around with a sad smile on his face. It took him a while to understand why those big, heavy locks surrounded the two of them. She didn't want anything or anyone to get near her. Yet he stood in front of her, looking into her ocean blue eyes, so close he could have even touched her body if reaching out his arm. A tiny part of her soul still accepted him as her meister, and accepted Patty as her sister. It was still her. The Elizabeth Thompson he had always known.

"So this is inside your soul." he noted. "In spite of being your meister, I've never expected to come here ever. However, I find it quite expressive."

She shook her head.

"What you see... isn't my soul."

"Then why are you here?"

She refused to look at him. Kid took one step closer, thinking that she would step backwards, but she didn't move an inch.

"I want to get rid of them. Everything that scares me. I just want to keep them outside, even that woman who told me to do so. I don't want to be scared. I don't want to be a coward anymore."

He stared at the tears rolling down her cheek. If she can still cry, then it's okay. There's still hope.

"You don't understand it." he stated. Liz raised her head, glancing at his meister, astonished and confused. Without a wink of eye, he continued. "Everyone has dread in their souls. You can't just get rid of it by yourself."

"You're wrong! If I leave behind all the things I'm afraid of, I'll gain courage, just like Maka did."

Hearing those words made Kid shiver. She really didn't understand. There's actually nothing wrong with getting stronger, but the way she wanted to obtain what she wanted scared him.

"You're walking the wrong path." he finally said. "Liz, you don't understand. Maka's power isn't what it looks like. In fact, it isn't _courage_ what makes her so strong. It's _dread_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Courage doesn't mean escaping from dread. It's the opposite, something that gives you power to face it. You will never gain courage by keeping things that scare you away from yourself. If you weren't afraid, you wouldn't need courage at all, would you? You misunderstood something about this. If you got rid of everything that terrifies you, do you kow, what would remain in your soul?"

She suddenly remembered Asura's story, guessing the answer. She didn't want to hear it from Kid, so after a few seconds of hesitation, she said it out instead.

"Insanity."

"That's right." he nodded. "So you finally understood."

He stretched his arms toward her, but she still didn't move.

"Why did you say that everyone has dread in their souls?"

"Do you remember Maka saying that everybody has courage in them? Where courage is, there's always dread as well. And if you can't handle it right, it becomes insanity in the end."

"I don't get it. What about people like you then?"

"Do you think I'm not scared of anything?"

"Well, you're a shinigami and all..."

He took a deep breath, stepped closer and touched her arm. Liz didn't resist.

"Trust me, Liz, no matter how many stupid little things you're afraid of, you'll always be one step behind me." he answered with a dark smile on his face. Liz finally took his hand, looking at him with a searching glance.

"What do you mean?"

"What terrifies me the most... is myself. That one day this damned OCD will kill someone. Even when fighting for souls, it manipulates my mind so that I can't concentrate on anything other than symmetry."

"Don't be ridiculous! Patty and I... we're always here for you when you need us."

"And what if any of you died because of me? How can I worship something that might take your life one day? I'm sick of myself."

She stared at him with a painful look. There he stood in front of her, sharing his greatest secret, his weakness with her. Even though being a powerful shinigami, the son of Death, Kid was still a human, a child, an emotional little boy. Liz realized that she had barely known anything about her meister until that moment, about his thoughts, his feelings, his fears. But still, she also knew that she had loved him from the first moment. Because she finally understood it. The reason why he held her. It wasn't symmetry.

Ignoring her own tears, she smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry! I won't die, I promise. And I will always protect you and Patty as well."

He put his arms around her, his head pressed on her chest, smiling.

_Yes, it surely isn't symmetry. It's love._

**AN:  
I think this chapter is creepy and confusing :S Butbutbut, only the epilogue is left, so it's almost finished, though I guess the end will be a little strange as well. Anyway, I still can't believe I wrote such a long fanfic in English ^^**


	8. Epilogue: Resonance

Resonance.

Voices of two pistols being fired at the same time. A long, painful squeal of a woman. Lights filling the area. Warmth in his body.

Dead silence. Darkness. Cold breeze.

A sudden light appeared as they disconnected their souls. The two pistols immediately changed back to human, and Patty fell on her knees, heaving a sigh of relief. She felt very exhausted and her whole body was in pain, but she wore a happy smile on her dirty face. It was over.

Kid crossed his arms satisfied, looking at his weapons with pride in his eyes. Liz was squatting next to Patty, her hand on her little sister's head, smiling at her. Patty was laughing weakly, wiping the blood off her cheek.

Then he turned away, staring at the little, red, ball-shaped soul left by Mama Ocllo after she was killed. He took it and faced his partners again.

"So, last time the soul we had got was eaten by Patty." he said. "Which means, since we need to keep your soul collections symmetrical, that this one belongs to you, Liz."

Liz reached out her arm taking the soul he held, and put it into her mouth. She closed her eyes when she felt that nice feeling in her throat while swallowing it. Souls really were good.

"Great." Kid smiled. "And now the only thing left is to go home and repor--"

Liz was standing in front of him, very-very close, pressing her lips on his, her arms around his shoulders. At first he made a surprised groan, but she didn't stop but embraced him tighter. He finally wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him, giving back the kiss. She felt so warm, so safe, so close to his soul as if they were making a soul resonance.

"W-woah!" Patty screamed without taking her eyes off the couple. "This is getting interesting!"

The scene in front of her filled her body with strength again, a broad smile appeared on her face.

"Don't look at us, Patty!" she broke the kiss to shout at her sister with a blood-red face, but only got her cheeky laughter as an answer.

"Okay, girls, it's time to go home!" Kid suddenly said, letting go of Liz.

"Okieee~" Patty answered getting up, then she turned around and started to walk toward the entrace of the temple, leaving her two partners behind.

When she was far enough, Kid took Liz's hand, and leant close to her ear, whispering three short words that made her almost cry with joy.

End.

**AN:  
Dooooooone ^^ It wasn't easy, but in the end I was able to finish it. I'm not good at fight scenes, so I simply skipped that part XD Anyway, sorry about the kiss thing XD  
I think I won't start another long story for a while, I prefer one-shots (hah, don't believe me too much, I might come up with a new one soon... or not XD). Right now I don't really have any idea. It was fun to write this, though. I hope you liked it as well :3 Thank you sooooo much for reading this fanfic, and I'm very grateful for the reviews as well, I've never got this many comments for any of my fanfics before ^^**


End file.
